gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mamma Mia
Mamma Mia, en español Madre mía, es una canción que fue presentada en el décimoséptimo capitulo de la cuarta temporada, Guilty Pleasures, y fue interpretada por Rachel, Blaine, Sam, Marley, Kurt, Santana, Kitty y Unique. La versión original le pertenece a ABBA. Contexto de la canción En Nueva York, Rachel canta ésta canción después de su ruptura con Brody. En Lima, Sam tiene la idea de cantarla como número grupal de la tarea semanal de los placeres culpables. Letra Rachel: I've been cheated by you since I don't know when So I've made up my mind, it must come to an end Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control There's a fire within my soul Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh Rachel con Santana: Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed you Kitty con Marley: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Blaine y Sam con New Directions: Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know, My, my, I could never let you go. Marley: I've been angry and sad about things that you do Marley con Kitty: I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through Marley con New Directions: And when you go, when you slam the door I think you know that you won't be away too long You know that I'm not that strong. Sam con Kitty y New Directions: Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh Sam y Blaine con New Directions: Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed you Rachel con Santana: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Rachel y Blaine con Santana, Kurt, y New Directions: Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, even if I say Sam y Blaine con New Directions: Bye, bye, leave me now or never Mamma mia, it's a game we play Bye, bye doesn't mean forever Blaine con Santana y New Directions: Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist you? Marley y Blaine con New Directions: Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed you Marley y Unique con New Directions: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Marley, Kitty, Sam, Blaine y Unique con New Directions: Why, why (Unique: Why) Did I ever let you go Mamma mia, (Unique: Mamma Mia) Now I really know My, my, I could never let you go. (Unique: Oh) New Directions: WhoaMamma Mia! Curiosidades *La voz de Unique suena más aguda en la versión del episodio que en la versión de estudio. *Cuarta vez que Unique utiliza una peluca diferente a la corta de color negro que casi siempre utiliza; esta vez lució una peluca de color negra, larga y lacia. La primera vez que cambió de peluca, fue en Diva, la segunda vez fue en Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl y la tercera fue en Wannabe. *Primera vez que se ve a Blaine con el pelo lacio y sin gel. *Primera canción que los miembros de New Directions cantan con los personajes de New York, aunque no es en persona. *Primera vez que una canción comienza siendo cantada en New York y termina en Lima. Errores *En el cambio de ángulo entre "Look at me now, will I ever learn?" y "I don't know how but I suddenly lose control", Rachel pasa de tener las manos juntas cerca del estómago a tener una recogiéndose el pelo. Galería Mamma mia! Lego.jpeg Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones del episodio Guilty Pleasures Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el apartamento de New York Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Canciones de Abba